24 Hour Partay of DOOM
by LaynThePurpleRaccoonGirl
Summary: *repost* An insane authoress. A reluctant kid. A stupi-ahem, advanced, robot, and an alien thrown in for good measure. Epic par-tay ahead? I do belive so. *My computer screwed it up and deleted it somehow...so...REPOST!*
1. The Madness Begins

**ARGH! *headdesk* My compu-tar deleted this story. Sooooo…here it is, back from the dead! *Original Idea still goes to WhereverGirl***

In a place that is not here, at a time that is-you get the point. Well, wherever this was, a certain thirteen year old crazy got a call on the phone….

Layn (AKA ThePurpleRaccoonGirl): *yawn* HE-los? *pauses to listen* Oh. Uh HUH. Um, are you sure? I'm not that much older than-OHMIGOSH I'LL BE THERE IN LIKE THREE SECONDS!...No. That's physically impossible! No, I'll walk. Run. Whichever. See ya. *hangs up phone and stands up dramatically* Yeeesssssss…. The time has come….the hour has struck….and omigosh, I'd better get to Dib's house orhis dad'll dock my pay and I am _not _wasting another minute talking to myself! *runs out the door*

*At Dib's House…Dun dun DUN!*

Layn: *slams door open, whacking a hole in the wall* I'm….*gasp*….he…..here…*breathing heavily, collapses on the floor*

Everyone Else: O_e

Dib: Okay Dad, How much money did you promise her this time?

Prof.:…*looking away*

Layn: *panting* I…don't…remember….but it….was….enough….to bust…a rib for, apparently…

Prof.:….Well, I must be going…You know what to do in an-

Layn: No. No, and no, I am not.

Prof.: OK. How many times have you been over here again?

Layn: I lost count when you asked me. ^.^

Prof.: O_e *leaves*

Layn: You know, I really don't know why he still lets me come over here to watch you guys. I mean, seriously, for all he knows, I'm planning to throw a…*evil grin*paaarrrttyyy…..

Dib: Oh, come on, you can't just-

Layn: I'm borrowin' your phone. I've got some friends to call…! I KNOW! I should totally call Perry! A platypus would MAKE this par-tay! *runs into kitchen***(A/N: WHAT? That's where I imagine everyone's phone would be!) **

Dib: *facepalm*

Gaz: *shrug*

**Yeah, I know that you all want to kill me for being a moron and writing such a short chapter, but here's the deal-this is a reviewer participation story. I'll pick some reviewers to be in the story as party guests. If you are picked, then I'll PM you! Thank you all! I'm only taking so many people in this though, since once you're in it, you're in it, not just for one chapter. Thanks again, for reading and reviewing, subscribing and whatever else it is you people do, but most of all, thank you so much for tolerating my amazing stupiditity. *bows* SEE YA!**


	2. Guest Time!

**NYAH! Always open spots for those that want to join…**

*Back at Dib's house, awaiting the crazed and soon-to-arrive par-tay guests…*

Layn: *singing…loudly* UNTIL THE DAY I DIE- I PROMISE I WON'T CHANGE…..SO YA BETTER GIVE UP! I DON'T WANNA BE TOLD TO GROW UP! AND I DON'T WANNA CHANGE, SO YA BETTER GIVE UP! ^.^

*Dib is wincing and facepalming, Gaz looks mildly irritated, but not much else*

Dib: It looks like your friends are late…

Layn: Not true. They're outside the door. See?

*A large scaly foot breaks the door down*

Rebecca: You could've just let me open it…

Falipay: Well it _was _more interesting than just opening it…X3

Layn: YEAH! *looks over at Dib smugly* Owned.

Rebecca: I HEARD THERE WUZ A PARTY!

Layn: YOU HEARD RITE! 8D

Falipay: *facepalm*

Outside a REALLY loud crash is heard, along with some insane squealing and terrified screaming.

Layn: ….There are two people I know that could make that much noise in like three seconds. One is Chuck Norris. The other is…

CO: HEEEERRREEZZZZZ CRAZYONE!

Erik: *facepalm*

Falipay: *nods at him* I know that feeling.

Erik: No kidding….

Layn: I issa genius! ^.^

CO: Sorta! I thought you could use this! XP *points outside to where a HUGE truck awaits full of chocolate and waffles*

Layn and Rebecca: *drools*

Rebecca: You…are AWESOME! ^.^

Layn: Agreed 8D

Dib: *thinking* _Thank God there's only three…_

*suddenly, a loud BANGing is heard, along with various shouts of "Leave! I DON'T LIKE NACHOS!"*

All: 0.0

*A tall figure is seen at the door, breathing heavily*

All: SQUEEEEE!(**A/N: Obvious reference: is obvious. XD)**

Tall Figure at the Door: Relax, it's me, and I come bearing nachos!

Layn: WG! You camed to mah party! ^.^

WG: Yeah! WOOT! Who else is here?

Layn: Rebecca, Falipay, CO, Erik, You, Me, Dib, and his evil sister, who….

Falipay: Is leaving…

CO: Up the stairs….

Erik: To plot our death…

Layn: I can live with that! =D

Everyone Else: 0o0

Layn: Figuratively speakin', of course. =P

Rebecca: WAIT! WHERE"S ZIM!

Layn: I called him, but he kinda didn't wanna come…

Rebecca: But…

WG: We can _trick _him into coming *devious smile*

CO: WOOT! TRICKIN' PEOPLE! ^.^

Layn: PRANK CALLZ!

Dib: Don't invite him here! He's an-

All: :(

Dib: *shuts up*

Layn: *points to the air* To the phone!

_**TiMe PaSsEs…**_

*The door slams open and Zim walks in, dragging GIR on a leash behind him*

CO: GIR! 3 *glomps him*

GIR: HAI CO!

Zim:….WHAT! YOU KNOW THIS….HY-OOOOMMAANN!

GIR: Yup! ^.^ She's mah bestest friend!

CO: *sticks tongue out at Zim* Ha. So there.

Zim: *eyenarrow* I only came to express how completely NORMAL I AM!

Layn: *eyetwitch* Hey, I couldn't hear you, you weren't loud enough.

Zim: OH, _**ZIM SAID THAT-**_

All: GYAAAA! *holding their ears*

Dib: This is going to be a _long _twenty four hours….

Falipay and Erik: I hear ya.

Dib: *to Layn* Tell me this is everyone.

Layn: Nope. ^.^ We still have A TON of slots for party-goers, so if you want to come, feel free even if ya DON'T have a FF account you're welcome! XP Hope to see ya there!

Dib:…..Who are you talking to?

Layn: The readers. DON'T give me that look, I'd tell you, but it would only shatter your image of life as you know it! ^.^ And you 're mah favorite, so I wouldn't want to kill you yet. YET. *eyetwitch*

All(Except Dib): WOOT WOOT! PAR-TAY! =D

**Well, there ya go. Second chapter. Good for me. *sarcastic clap* This one kinda sucked, so just have a bit of faith that it gets better. I'll add anyone who wants to be in the story to it, just let me know. =) Bahamas Under New Management,**

**Layn**


End file.
